New Pet
by Gipdac
Summary: RJ gets black paint over him that makes him look like a dog, and is then captured by a crazy old woman.


Prologue

RJ crawled into the house, looking for food. He had recently discovered that the owner was planning a party, and had bought tons of food. He climbed down the chimney, and into the kitchen. It was paradise. The scent of food was every-  
where, calling to RJ. He crawled over to the refrigerator, and pulled out his fishing pole. RJ swung it over around the handle, and pulled, opening the door.  
He then hopped up into the fridge, and began putting food in his bag...

RJ had just finished packing his bag with food, when he heard footsteps.  
He quickly looked for a way out, and ran into the garage. He didn't look where he was going, and crashed into some black paint, which spilled all over him, making him look like a small dog. He then heard the footsteps behind him, turned around, and an elderly woman picked him up. She was obviously old and senile, and said,"Hello,  
little puppy. How did you get in here? There must be a hole in here some where"  
RJ tried to pull loose, but the woman wouldn't let go.

"You don't have a collar on. I'll adopt you, and name you Ms. Tufsie."

Even the she couldn't understand him, RJ said,

"I'm a boy, you crazy old lady."

"Now, you want something to eat, don't you?"

"No, I don't. Now I want out of here!"

"I'm sorry, I can't understand you."

RJ sighed in irritation.

"Now, how about some spuddies?"

"Spuddies?"

"Here you go, Ms. Tufsie."

"I could get used to this."

Chapter 1

RJ had been stuck there two weeks, and was finally ready to leave. It was 2:00 A.M., and RJ snuck out of his little bed she had made him. He found his bag,  
got his fishing pole, and swung it at the front door. It caught the handle, and RJ was about to open the door, when he heard the woman, Ms. Yzarc, calling for him.

"Ms. Tufsie? Where are you?"

RJ continued to open the door, when she found him.

"Now, Ms. Tufsie, you aren't trying to run away are you? I can't let you do that. Now that you're here, you have to stay, and we'll live together forever."

She grabbed RJ, and picked him up.

"Now don't try to run away again, or you'll end up like the other ones who tried to betray me."

Now, RJ was scared, and realized why her last name was Yzarc(its backwards.  
She then pointed to the others who "betrayed her," and RJ saw a bunch of stuffed an-  
imals. RJ fainted.

Chapter 2

RJ woke up and looked around. He was in his bed. RJ got up, and headed for the door. Then, Ms. Yzarc appeared in front of him.

"Why, Ms. Tufsie, why? Why are you leaving me, just like the others?"

"You're crazy."

"I won't let you leave!"

Ms. Yzarc ran toward him, and RJ jumped out of the way. He then headed for the chimney, but it was blocked.

"I've blocked all the exits, Ms. Tufsie. You can't escape!"

RJ ran under the couch, and saw Ms. Yzarc walk into the room.

"Ms. Tufsie? Ms. Tufsie?"

RJ looked around under the couch, and saw a small rock. He threw it across the room to make noise in a different spot, and Ms. Yzarc walked over to it.

"You've chosen your fate, Ms. Tufsie. Come on out and it will be nice and painless."

RJ then ran out from under the couch, and into a bedroom. He shut the doo-  
r, and locked it.

"Ms. Tufsie, open the door for mommy."

RJ saw a locked window above him, and needed something to break it.

"Ms. Tufsie, I'm getting the chainsaw."

RJ looked around the room, and saw a cutting knife. He picked it up, and slammed it against the window. The center of the window broke, but was too small for him to crawl through. Then he heard the chainsaw. Ms. Yzarc sliced it throu-  
gh the center of the door, and began to cut a small circle by the doornob.

"You can't win, Ms. Tufsie!"

RJ smashed the knife against the window over and over again, finally making a hole big enough for him to crawl through. Ms. Yzarc then busted down the door.

Chapter 3

RJ jumped through the hole, just as Ms. Yzarc tried to attack him. He ran across the yard outside, and then steel gates burst out of the ground, trapping him in the backyard. Ms. Yzarc then walked into the backyard with the chainsaw.

RJ ran, and Ms. Yzarc ran after him. RJ then had a plan. He led Ms. Yza-  
rc to one of the steel gates, and ducked just as she tried to slice him. The chainsaw smashed into the gate, and the chainsaw broke. RJ then jumped on Ms. Yza-  
rc's head and onto the roof.

"Come down right now, Ms. Tufsie!"

"Come and get me, you old coot."

Ms. Yzarc grabbed the ladder by the house, and began climbing up onto the roof. She cornered RJ on the edge of the roof, and when she tried to jump him,  
he jumped out of the way. She fell from the roof to the ground, and was knocked o-  
ut instantly.

"See ya!"

Epilogue

This all happened earlier in the day, before the beginning of OTH, when RJ was trying to get food out of the vending machine. RJ then washed the paint off in a pond. 


End file.
